Liebesfreud
by Annaliesmarie99
Summary: A look on Azuma's life and the one that makes him feel free from the bondage.


Liebesfreud

.

.

.

Obedience. Power. Money. Status. These words define him. They define his family's position better. Everything that mattered to his grandmother was in one way or other linked to those four words.

Obedience. He has been raised to obey. Even if the things he wants are ignored or refused. Even if his wishes are not granted.

Power. He has power, and uses it subtly. Oh yes, he knows he holds power over many and uses it wisely. But he does not have the power over two people. One whom he desperately wants out of life; something he would do with everything in his power, if given the chance. The other he wants as desperately, but cannot have that person, even if he wields his full power.

Money. Are the means of accomplishing a lot of things. He knows that very well, and has often used it to get what he wants. Money means everything to his grandmother, not to him. Money cannot buy what he is truly looking for.

Status. He isn't bothered much by status, and after a while, he believes it and curses it to be the only thing that holds him from the thing he truly loves.

Love? What is love? What does it mean? They say that love can be as strong as it is delicate. To truly love is to understand this and to be in love, is to respect this. But who the hell are 'they'? All he knows is that when he thinks of love, he thinks of her.

The way she played her music was as if she was liberating her heart. She had so much love to give and she gave it away every time she played, without a second thought. Her cheerful nature, which annoyed him no less, made him cherish her. There was no other like Hino Kahoko. She was unique in her own way.

When he found out that she was a beginner, he grew fascinated, knowing that her music was different in a good way yet the violin was not an instrument that one could master so easily. Just running the bow across the strings cannot produce a melody. Everything is done with precision; the same went for the other instruments as well.

When she placed above him in the second concourse, his jealousy was let loose. He showed her his self and let out his frustration. He felt sorry for her after that, but continued tormenting her, knowing that she would never tell and the priceless look on her face every time was worth it.

He grew jealous when he found out that she had invited Hihara and Tsukimori to go with her to the amusement park. On thinking further about the matter, he realized that he was himself to blame for scaring her away, and her subsequent actions.

When he heard from his grandmother that he was going to be sent abroad to study, he didn't believe that she would have the nerve to ask him to leave his music behind. He asked Kahoko to accompany him, but when she refused him, he had a hard time believing her. He couldn't even talk about his leaving to Hihara either, knowing that he was hurting inside as well.

He meant every word of what he said to Kahoko the night before he left for England, she was truly the one thing that any guy would cherish forever.

When she chose someone else, he encouraged her in his own way, knowing that her heart was hers and hers alone, though he would do anything to have it for himself.

When he met her four years after that, at a concert where they were both performing, he was stunned to see how the years had made her so beautiful, but he could also detect the longing in her music. It took him less than a minute to guess that her relationship had not gone well.

He asked her out this time, ignoring whatever his grandmother had in mind, knowing that having her close to him would be his true freedom. One little touch, a chaste kiss. These seemingly innocent actions, fueled his hunger for her. And he had been overjoyed to find her wanting more of him.

Azuma woke up with the filtered sunlight hitting his eyes. He yawned and looked over to see the red head sleeping contently at his side. He propped himself to have a better look at her. Her cherry red hair glowed in the morning light. The closed eyes hid the golden eyes he loved to look at so much. Those lips looked like they were begging to be kissed, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

He silently mused how many times last night he had made her feel complete, and how with just a nod of her head at his actions and a heartwarming smile she had made him feel complete. A smile graced his lips as he kissed her, capturing her smile in his.

Kahoko opened her eyes slowly at the action as she found a pair of eyes staring back at her, and something soft against her lips. Her eyes widened with realization and she blushed a deep red in response. Azuma took advantage of her embarrassment and he slid a hand to the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss. Moments later he had her moaning into the kiss. She murmured her complaint when he broke the kiss and drew away. He smiled teasingly at her and whispered, "Good morning, Yunoki Kahoko."

Her embarrassed response to his greeting, her blush and a smile made him believe once again that she was truly the joy in his love.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: **This is my first Azuma- Kahoko one shot. So be kind to me please. 'Liebesfreud' is German for 'Joy of Love', and yes, all credits to Kreisler for the heading. I have been itching to write a fic about these two for days. I just wanted to jot down the ideas for later, and lo behold, out comes a story. Do lemme know how you liked the story. I would love to hear about your opinions on the story. Happy reading!


End file.
